Child of the Cooper Clan
by The Gaming Knight
Summary: Rock Fox is now investigating Sly Cooper... though his mother, Carmelita, is against it. but when Cooper comes to him and his partners for help, what can he do but hear him out, and hear the biggest shock he's ever gonna hear... and he's giving up thieving!
1. Chapter 1

Cooper at Interpol

I spent my entire life working for Interpol. My biggest case was one Sly Cooper, A master thief whose gang had formally split up ten years ago, this time indefinitely. I was still working on the case during a police ball on the day I turned sixteen. My mom was watching the doors and windows for something… or someone. My team, which I'd been with since I was five, was at the buffet table, Jack was laughing at every piece of food that flew out through Nico's mouth. How Nico kept fit eating like that was a mystery in itself to me. I was leaning against the wall on the far side of the room, my suit making me feel… constricted, and I somehow got to thinking on how women could get more creative with their formal wear than men.

This train of thought distracted me for long enough to not notice a raccoon sneak into the ballroom and ask my mom to dance. I only noticed that she was dancing with someone. He looked familiar. I motioned for Jack to bug the guy, and using his special watch (Of his own design), he shot a chip for my earpiece to me and a small mic to the rose on the guy's coat.

"How are you going to break it to him?" my mom asked.

"Don't worry," the guy said. "His team is good, almost as good as mine, I'll just pick something up and leave clues for him to find it."

"He won't like that," Mom said. "He's my son, and I don't like being allowed to solve a case."

"How much does he really take after you?"

"Sly, please!"

"I just need to talk to him,"

"But he's your-"

"I know! And that's why I left! I'm sorry."

It was cut off there. What were they talking about? It was obvious that this was Sly Cooper, but him and mom having a history was something I didn't think would run this deep. Yeah she told me about him, but she never told me how she knew him.

"Rock!" Nico came up to me. "We've got news of a warning from Cooper appearing in Versailles! We're called there now!"

"Huh?" I pulled myself out of pondering mode. "Oh! Right!" Jack was waiting in the cruiser, Nico got up front to drive, and I sat in Shotgun. I had my shock pistol laying across my lap. We got to the Palace and I climbed over the fence. If I was going to catch Cooper once and for all, I thought I'd have the upper hand and leave even the guards no trace of my being there. When I reached Cooper's Target, a copy of Sunday in the Park, I hid and waited for the blue clad raccoon to swipe it out.

"Very Impressive!" I heard a voice behind me say ten seconds later. "You snuck in here without me leading… Rockefeller Fox." I turned my pistol on the thief, and met the eye of the famous Sly Cooper.

"Why did you lead me here?" I asked. "You knew I was on the case, and a keen eye would see this is a fake. Why did you bring me here, and who am I to you?"

"What's the fun in just telling you that last part?" he said. "But yeah, I'm not after the painting… I need your help."

"A thief needs help from Interpol?" I said skeptically. "What did I just become a monkey's uncle?"

"In exchange!" He said. "If you leave my friends Bently and Murray alone, I'll turn myself in… to you." I lowered my pistol a bit in surprise.

"Jack, Nico you hearing this!?"

"Loud and clear," Jack said. "I wouldn't trust him."

"I say hear him out!" Nico said. "Then turn him down."

"I agree with your friend… besides I turned myself in before, while spinning a story about a deal between me and your mom when she was on the run from Interpol."

"How are you listening in!?" Jack yelled.

"That's my doing, call me Bently!" another voice said on the line. "You have some impressive gadgetry and hardware ability, but I've dealt with harder."

"I thought you broke up with your gang!" I said.

"I did," He said. "They're just helping me try to convince you, whether it helps or not, someone's life is in danger and I need your help." I thought for a moment… and then did something stupid.

"Fine!" I growled. "We'll hear what you have to say, but that's it! I can't promise we'll help!"

"You'll want to anyway," Sly said.

"Are you Delusional!?" Jack yelled at Cooper when we got to his appartment. "Who would believe that stupid story!? A mechanical immortal owl!? A woman taking up its hate and immortality!? How out there could you get!?" Cooper pulled a book out of the pocket on the calf of his leg. "Thievius Raccoonus" was printed onto the cover.

"This is my family history. Everything my family came up with in thievery, every rule we follow to this day, every success and failure, all recorded in many different languages, from many different eras and locations. Read it!"

I took the book and looked at my team. Jack, the small puppy (Both figuratively and literally as he is a dog) was trying to look mad, but it just wasn't working. Nico, the "Blundering Bull of Interpol," (Yes he is a bull) looked… concerned, like he saw something about Cooper that made him worried. But I opened the book anyway… and was greeted with a picture of Clockwerk, the immortal owl that Cooper was talking about. Reading deeper and deeper into the book, I saw him more and more, until finally I saw the face of captain Neyla, who died during an affair with the notorious group called the "Klaww Gang." The book talked about how Neyla betrayed Interpol, my mother, my father and the Klaww gang over the span of a few months.

"You're seriously saying that Captain Neyla's back?" I asked.

"Yeah, and she's after… my son."


	2. Chapter 2

Last Thief Down

Cooper and I were standing on the Interpol roof as Jack and Bentley crunched their keyboards looking for any leads on Neyla back at the apartment. I did see a picture of Neyla once, so when I saw someone who looked like Neyla climbing into a Museum window I tapped Cooper's shoulder.

"Nice work kiddo," Cooper said when I pointed it out. "That's definitely her." He patted me on the shoulder. "Let's fly!" Bently gave me a Paraglider pack similar to the one that Cooper used. We jumped off the building pulled the strings and landed on the Museum roof.

"Why can't we just go through the front door?" I asked. "I mean I'm Interpol!"

"So is my son," Cooper said. "Add a few years to the sentence, this is more fun…" He picked a lock on the door to the roof. Bently apparently hacked the alarm system, because I know that door was hooked to said system. We crossed a rope (I have no idea how I could do that at the time), and found Neyla in the courtyard. She had a gun…

"Hullo Cooper!" she said with a thick British accent. "I see you saved me the trouble of hunting you down!"

"Your fight's with me Neyla!" Cooper said. "You don't need to involve the kid!"

"Fine," she said. And she shot him square in the chest. "I'll come for you next, Rockefeller Fox!" she pulled a whip off her belt and swung herself out. I knelt down to Cooper.

"Don't worry Cooper," I held pressure on the wound. "You'll make it out of here! I promise!"

"No… I won't…" Cooper said. "Just… promise me that... the Clockwerk Curse… won't fall… to you…"

"Why?" He sighed his last breath. "WHY!? Don't Leave me!"

Mom… busted in, obviously hoping to get Cooper… but then she saw me cradling his corpse.

"Rock! What happened!?" she yelled.

"Neyla…" I whispered. Silence from the Com and the outside… "NEEEEEYLLLLLLAAAAAAA!" I was in a rage… and I wanted nothing more than to find Neyla and either put her behind bars or kill her myself. I didn't know why but all I knew at the time was hate. Cooper… I hated him because he left me with too many questions, how did he know my mom? Did he know my dad? WAS he my dad? Neyla… I hated her for not only taking my only chance of getting the answers, for taking my criminal from me… for everything she did to my mom. Me… I hated myself for being powerless to save Cooper, to stop Neyla, to fulfil my deal with Cooper.

My mom was now in the apartment with Bentley and my gang. They found it hard to take, but I was having a harder time digesting some other news that mom had for me.

"No… My father died a long time ago!"

"No he didn't…" Mom said "he was alive and well until tonight."

"Then why wasn't he there for us!?" I yelled.

"He wanted to be the last thief in the Cooper Clan. When he found out I was pregnant he told me he wanted you to join Interpol and left." I was having a harder and harder time breathing. My father was a famous thief? And I, an Interpol agent, was next in line for a thieving reputation? Then again he did say he wanted to be the last for that reputation… but still, me from a long line of thieves!? I put it out of my mind long enough to make a dangerous request.

"Bently, can you and Jack make me an Interpol-style cane?"

"You're not seriously gonna start stealing now are you!?" Nico said.

"No… I just want to take Clockwerk and Neyla down," I said. My rage was palpable. "I want her dead!"


End file.
